<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventure by Elvendara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050111">Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara'>Elvendara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Pirate AU, Yooran, mysme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your savior cannot help you now.” Captain Yoosung Kim stood before the bars, looking into the cell and meeting the mint green eyes of their newest capture. The illusive Unknown Pirate. He’d given them a merry chase, but in the end, Captain Kim had emerged the victor.</p><p>The pirate grinned back at him, his eyes crazed yet still calculating and dangerous. Captain Kim took a step back, the glare hitting him almost physically. He shook himself, his shoulder length flaxen hair tied back with a brown leather cord. He cleared his throat and tugged at the cuffs of his billowing white shirt. He could not afford to show any weakness around this man.</p><p>The Unknown Pirate stood and pushed his face between the bars. His white hair was in disarray, the baubles dangling from his locks tinkling almost soothingly.</p><p>“You know nothing.” He hissed conspiratorially. His gaze took in the other men in the small hold in the belly of the ship.</p><p>“I know once we take you back, you will be tossed into the deepest, darkest hole and never be heard from again!” the captain retorted.</p><p>The pirate threw his head back and laughed, the black leather collar around his throat strained against his adam’s apple. His tattered layered clothes hung off his body, as if he’d lost weight. They had stripped him completely upon bringing him aboard, making sure he had no hidden weapons. It had been a good idea, as the man had an impressive arsenal on his person. Even without a weapon at hand, he had let his men know not to underestimate him and to stay far away.</p><p>“Leave us!” he commanded, his men scuttled out without any dissent. They were used to following orders.</p><p>Once they were out, the captain turned his attention back to the pirate.</p><p>“What were you looking for? What was so important that you made yourself vulnerable? I do not think your savior sanctioned your actions.”</p><p>“I have no master! I do what I wish!” the pirate scoffed, pushing away from the bars in disgust. He was visibly agitated.</p><p>“Tell me. Perhaps I can help you.” He cajoled, wondering what the pirate searched for. Whatever it was, it would have to be quite valuable. He imagined his patrons would be pleased if he brought a treasure like that home.</p><p>The pirate laughed once more.</p><p>“I thought there was a deep dark hole waiting for me. How exactly would you help me?” he sat heavily on the bench inside the small cell.</p><p>“Try me.” He grinned, putting on his best innocent face. He was the youngest captain to have ever been promoted and those who did not know him, assumed he was harmless.</p><p>The pirate cocked his head, his luminescent eyes narrowing. The captain had never seen such a shade of green, it was beautiful. He swallowed and looked away. These were not thoughts he should be having.</p><p>“You know how I have stayed one step ahead of you?” he offered.</p><p>The captain raised his eyebrows expectantly and waited.</p><p>“By never underestimating my opponent. No matter how miniscule they might seem, and you, my dear Captain Kim, are hardly miniscule.”</p><p>With a sigh, Captain Kim dropped the innocent act and crossed his arms.</p><p>“But, let me out of this cell, and, I will tell you whatever you want to know.”</p><p>It was the captain’s turn to laugh.</p><p>The pirate leaned against the wooden planks at his back and smirked. He liked that laugh. In fact, he liked everything about the captain. His long blonde hair, the loose strands fanning his face. The large amethyst eyes, like sparkling treasure. The line of his jaw. The bit of flesh he could see at his neck. The way he stood in his knee high brown soft leather boots. The blue pantaloons tucked into them. And of course, the nice bulge he was packing. He let his leer linger, enjoying how it stopped the man in his tracks, his laughter cutting off as he had to turn away and compose himself. He did not try to hide his attraction, in fact, he gave into it as never before.</p><p>The captain turned back around but was still visibly flustered. It was the first time he had seen the powerful man at a loss. The pirate grinned.</p><hr/><p>The cloth was yanked off his head, his blonde hair having loosened from the cord, fluttering around his face. He blew the locks from his eyes and glared at the pirate standing over him. He was tied to a chair, his arms around the back, wrists tied together, ankles tethered to the heavy legs.</p><p>“You son of a…” a black clothe was pressed into his open mouth and tied off behind his head. He continued to glare and express muffled expletives.</p><p>They had spent weeks at sea, trying to get back to Korea. In that time, the captain had spent many hours alone with the pirate. His hope had been to gain more knowledge of what he had been looking for, or more knowledge of his master. It had been evident on their first conversation, that the man felt some sort of physical attraction to him. He had tried to use that. In so doing, his own attraction had only intensified. It had become difficult for him, but he had persevered. Had he duped himself? Had he simply used those reasons as an excuse to spend more time with the man?</p><p>Once they had landed, with a heavy heart, he had had the man shackled and led them towards the holding area on land. At some point, the pirate had worked his way out of the shackles and taken him hostage, grabbing his firearm, pressing it against his temple. His men had been in a disarray, unsure how to proceed.</p><p>The Unknown pirate had dragged him into a hidden room nestled between two buildings. He had tried to get away, to scream at his men, but he had been knocked out.</p><p>Now, the back of his head bloomed with pain from the blow. He scanned the room, it was small, a single bed in the center against the side wall, a desk with several sheets of pressed paper, jars of ink and several pens. Paper was expensive and seeing so many was a shock in these surroundings. The meager curtains seemed as if they would fall apart at any moment. There was a threadbare carpet beneath his feet and several lanterns on the few surfaces in the room. It was easy to see what this man found of import. It was certainly not comfort.</p><p>The pirate knelt before the captain, his hand on his knee, he ran it up the captain’s thigh, a smoldering look in his eyes and a smirk on his face. The captain’s heart, already running at full force, increased pace. His chest swelled as he tugged against his restraint, the feel of the man’s hand leaving a trail of fire that burned painfully.</p><p>Something in the pirate’s eyes let the captain know he had picked up on how his touch was affecting him. He couldn’t look away.</p><p>“Well now…what is this?” he whispered, leaning against him, his hand reaching his groin but not quite touching him. His thumb pressed in circles on his inner thigh and the captain let out an unbidden muffled whine.</p><p>The door to the room flew open, slamming against the wall. A petite blonde woman charged in, fists at her sides. Her dark dress was corseted tightly around her waist, pressing the tops of her breasts upwards, it billowed around her legs, swishing with almost as much irritation as was on her beautiful face. Her green eyes were full of anger and passion.</p><p>“Where have you been!?” she began before noticing the tied-up man in the center of the room. The pirate stood quickly, a seemingly bored expression on his face, but his body was tense and ready to react if he had to.</p><p>The captain’s eyes bulged out of his head at the sight of the slight woman.</p><p>The woman was taken aback. Her gaze encompassed the man on the chair and scuttled back to the pirate. Her hand flew to her belly as the anxiety and horror rose in her eyes.</p><p>“What have you done?”</p><p>“Relax…” the pirate began but did not finish as the woman stepped in front of him and slapped him with as much power and energy she could muster. The man’s head rolled to the side, but his body did not move.</p><p>“You idiot!” she hissed, “Why would you bring him here? Why him?!” she turned on her heels and stalked back out of the room, motioning for the pirate to follow her.</p><p>He was confused at the reaction, but he followed slowly, not even giving a passing glance at the man on the chair. He closed the door behind him, but not all the way.</p><p>The woman turned, anger emanating from her small frame.</p><p>“Saeran!” she screeched, before getting a hold of herself and continuing in a calmer voice. “Why did you kidnap him?”</p><p>“I did not. I was good and caught, it was the only way to escape.”</p><p>“Him?! Why did it have to be him?!” she hissed.</p><p>“He is the captain. The only one I thought they might not just shoot through.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Idiot!” she shoved at his chest and slammed a finger against it. “Get rid of him!”</p><p>“I cannot just let him go, not yet.” He objected.</p><p>“I did not say let him go, I said ‘get rid of him’, tonight! I want him gone!” her eyes were crazed, and the pirate swallowed at her meaning. She spun on her heels, leaving him in a cold sweat. Something was wrong here.</p><p>He walked back into his room purposely, closing the door and locking it behind him. He yanked the cloth for the captain’s mouth and loomed over him.</p><p>“Who is she?” he asked.</p><p>The man tied to the chair appeared to have tears in his eyes. Had she been a lover of his? Had she broken his heart? Something in his own heart cracked, afraid of the answer.</p><p>“Saeran…” the man whispered, his voice harsh from unshed tears. The pirate took a step back at the sound of his name. She was the only one who ever called him that, and only when they were alone.</p><p>“That is what she called you, is it not?” his amethyst eyes glittered with untold emotion.</p><p>He knelt before him, hands on his thighs, this time, only to get closer.</p><p>“Tell me, who is she to you?” he whispered insistently.</p><p>“Rika, what…what is she…? How???” the man lowered his head, the tears finally spilling over, his body sobbing silently.</p><p>Saeran cupped his face gently, “How do you know her?” he asked again softly.</p><p>“She…she…is…my sister. But…no…” he shook his head and finally met the man’s eyes, “We thought she was dead! How!? How!?” he was becoming unhinged.</p><p>“Shhh…shhh…” Saeran soothed him, once he calmed enough, Saeran took out his dagger and twirled it in front of the captain. His purple eyes followed it, without fear, only acceptance.</p><p>“Why would she want me to…” Saeran shook his head.</p><p>“Yoosung.” The captain breathed, so low, Saeran almost didn’t hear him.</p><p>“Yoosung?”</p><p>“My name.” he smiled sadly. “I figure you should know it, before you kill me.”</p><p>“Yoosung…” he said it slowly, letting it roll around in his tongue. He did not want to kill this man. Not because he had a distaste for killing, he’d done it before without an issue. But this was different. Yoosung was different. And now, knowing Rika was his sister yet still wanted him dead, made all his suspicions justified. She had lied to him. About his brother, he was sure of it now.</p><p>“Yoosung, help me, help me find my brother and I will let you go. You can take me in after that if you wish, I will not resist. I will tell you whatever you want about her growing empire as well. Do we have a deal?” This was his only play. He had to get out from under her thumb, and he had to find his brother. If he could bring her down on top of that, all the better. He also could never kill this man.</p><p>Yoosung nodded, he had to know what had made his sister into this thing. She had obviously planned her own death in order to disappear and become someone else.</p><p>Saeran nodded and stood, replacing his dagger. “Good, I will need to gather some things. I did not want to come back here, back into her clutches, but, I had no choice, I needed help. My only concern had been how to escape once I was back, as I knew she would keep a closer eye on me. But now, with you, I have the perfect way to get out.” His grin was terrifying, but Yoosung was in no position to argue.</p><p>“I will need to get things ready, we leave tonight.” He walked towards the door, “Try not to escape while I am gone. I would hate to have to kill you.” He chuckled as he shut the door behind him. The laughter rang out and Yoosung was left to wonder if he’d made the right decision.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>